Zutara Drabbles of Awesomeness :D
by missmarymack06
Summary: A 7 part series I am doing in for GreenfyiME's awesome Zutara week...yes this is Zutara...you are welcome :D
1. Denim

Denim

* * *

Zuko stood behind Katara bored with all the things they had been doing together this particular day. It was the annual 75 off day at the local mall and Katara used this day to get some new clothes for the year. It was amazing how much money she could save over one year by buying all her clothes now. Zuko on the other hand was not having as much fun with the day of shopping.

"Why does it take so long to pick out some clothes?"

"…because if I pick out the wrong ones…" she said putting a pair of jeans back on the rack, "We'll have to come back on a full price day." She said with a smile. Zuko was frugal he liked to save when he could and only spend what he needed at the time. He kept up with the charge card bill and was fanatic about keeping the finances in order.

This kept Zuko waiting, Katara had picked out a big pile of clothes to try on and Zuko being bored and a gentleman sat out side the dressing area with the other bags from the other stores and her purse, which had to be pink and sparkly. (Katara's college room mate, Ty Lee had gotten it for her birthday a couple years back. Katara liked to use it every once and a while)

Twenty minutes had passed and Katara was still looking at the jean rack. "Why does it take so long? I mean pick out your size and let's go! I'm getting hungry…" he said

"Hold on I'm almost done…I have to try a couple more things on and then we will get you something to eat." She said poking him in the stomach. He just rolled his eyes.

He went and sat back down and Katara went back to the dressing room. A few seconds later, "Zuko can you come here, I wanna to see if you like it…"

"Okay." He said rolling his eyes it was probably something that was expensive and something that she didn't really need at the time. Zuko got up and set all the bags down by the chair, and walked to the cubical where Katara had been changing.

"Well…what do you think?" Katara said opening the curtains to her dressing area.

Zuko's eyes opened wide, "well it's well…nice…" he said with a big smile

Katara had on a tight denim dress that showed all of her curves. It was a little bit retro but still worked with today's fashions. Plus she looked amazing!

"I think it's the best one you have every picked out…now…" Zuko said walking in and shutting the curtains, "let's see you out of it." Katara could only giggle. "Wait how much is it?"

"What ever seventy-five percent off of fifty dollars." she said with a smile.

"Whoa…even better." He said holding Katara in his arms. This would go in the history books as the world's best shopping day. Ever.

* * *

I did this for GreenfyiME's Zutara week thing this is the monday entry there will be 5 all together...different themes different days...hope ya'll like :D thanks :D:D


	2. Electrifying

Electrifying

* * *

"Do we have to…? Oh my gosh! Do you know what my sister is going to say about this? It's going to be embarrassing." Zuko said smacking his head and sighing.

"Calm down it will be fun trust me, everyone will have a good time…you need to loosen up…forever is going to be a lot longer if you keep up that kind of an attitude…" Katara said with a laugh, picking up and looking at something then putting it back, thinking of something else. Zuko grumbled something, she was right, as usual but that's what he loved about her.

5 months later

"Here they are our newest newly weds, Katara and Zuko!" said the best man, Aang on the stage where the DJ had set up, he played a song and Zuko and Katara came out on to the dance floor and had there first dance as man and wife. Katara was a little bit embarrassed because she was with her new husband and her family was watching her and him together. She was very surprised that Sokka hadn't come up and pulled them arm's length apart.

Everything went well the meal was served. Roast Beef with au jus sauce super creamy mashed potatoes, a wild greens salad with shaved carrots, and a very nice chocolate cake, then came the toasts from the best man and the maid of honor.

"I have known Katara for a while now, since our second year of college. I would have bet money that she would have ended up like the princess that she is today, with her prince charming." Everyone applauded and now it was Aang's turn. "I knew that these two love birds would have tied the knot, they are perfect for each other and balance each other out." Aang went on with his speech about Katara and Zuko and how much they were made for each other. When he had finished the DJ started playing a heavy bass line and it was time for the dancing to begin. With the typical party songs YMCA, Cotton-Eyed Joe, the chicken dance, and even the electric slide, the Zuko rolled his eyes as his bride pulled him out on to the floor to do the stupid dances. "Katara this is stupid I don't want to do this…everyone will think…"

"…what? What are they going to think? That you know how to have a good time at your wedding?" Katara asked

"Okay fine, only for you" he said with a smile and came out on to the dance floor.

The spent the rest of the night slow dancing, the people that worked at the reception hall were clearing out plates and cleaning up tables, breaking them down and putting them away. They had known each other for a while now, working on 5 years easily and every time he touched her she still felt that little jolt of electricity from him that made her fall for him every time.

"…You know…you are electrifying? You always give me chills." She said with a smile

"I've been known to do that…" he said with a grin and they both left in the black limo for the hotel to begin there new life together.

* * *

Yay! update dance


	3. Smug

* * *

Smug

* * *

"You know what your problem is? You think you are superior to all of us here! You just want Aang to destroy your father, which he will and all you get to do is go back being the crowned prince and become the fire lord! Hurray for you, while the rest of us have hard work to go back to!"

"Wow could you be farther from the truth? I gave up my birth right going to help you guys, and with out me Aang wouldn't have learned how to fire bend, when this thing is all over I am going to live in a very small house with my uncle and make tea!"

"Do you have a problem against small houses? Just because some people don't have enough money to have a giant house…"

"Please you have no idea what you are talking about why you don't go find a puddle to splash in!" he said and walked away.

This was becoming a daily routine they would yell and argue about nothing, then everyone would look at nothing pretending they didn't hear anything that went on, they would complement Katara on how wonderful the rice was today or how they saw a pretty flower or bird today, anything other than Katara and Zuko arguing and fighting.

"Hay Aang are you okay?" Tao asked on his way to his room.

"Well, I just wish that Katara and Zuko would get along, they have to work together they should be able to get along. It's just bringing down my spirits a bit, but other than that I'm fine." Aang said with a small smile

Everyone had gone too bed, it was very late at night. Katara had sneaked out to the fountain in the temple. She did some simple water bending, the moon was full and she could not sleep anyway.

After a while she became very peaceful and very relaxed.

All of a sudden someone came up behind her, Katara squealed a little bit, "SHHHHH….do you want everyone to find out?" he whispered in her ear.

"No so shut up…"

"Okay, so what's going on?"  
"Nothing can't sleep moon is full." She said

"Oh…okay but it's night, your supposed to sleep…" he said confused

"Okay well for you it would be like going to be at noon."

"Oh, that can't be fun."

"Well it gets better I get to spend the time with you…" she said looking deep in to his eyes.

"Yeah its nice not yelling at each other, do you think this cover will work for much longer?"

"I hope…" she said

They sat on the edge of the fountain shoulder to shoulder talking about things that they couldn't during the day.

The next morning the whole thing had started again, "YOU conceded, smug, little, FIRE Brat….I swear…I'm going to hurt you…" she yelled at the top of her lungs, they were in the back rooms

Zuko could only laugh… "Good one."

Everyone out in the front of the temple sighed, "Not again…" they all said

* * *

So...this is not my favorite one...but its okay...it took me a while to come up with something...hope you like :D


	4. Manipulative

Manipulative

* * *

"Okay so we all know what's going on here?" everyone looked up at Azula with curious eyes, she sighed

"Okay, well as you may know Katara from what I hear and Zuko have been not good they have spent too much time apart and its time to reunite them."

"Okay but how?" Aang said

"It will be easier that it sounds" she said with a laugh

Azula told everyone their part of the plan and what they needed to do, it was Sokka's job to get Katara to the party, and Azula's job to get Zuko their. It was going to be a little bit harder than she had originally thought but it was going to be worth it.

"Oh a party? I love going to parties, I need something to change up my daily schedule…" Katara said in the car a couple days before the get together. She was riding with Sokka Suki and there two kids, "Yeah it should be fun." Suki said

Sokka looked at Suki through the mirror, and winked at her, Katara was too busy looking out of the window.

"Now you are going to this party weather you like it or not…"

"I just don't feel like it."

"I don't care what you feel like doing…besides it's for Uncle." Azula said

"Really? Okay I'll go…" Zuko said

"Great! Its on Thursday at 7…at my house…see you then!"

Day of the party

Everyone was busy with the details of this get back together party, and so far it was working. There was balloons, food and music and it was a good old time. Zuko showed up first, pulling his car up in the drive way.

"Hay Azula," he said walking in

"Oh Hi Zuko, how's it going?"

"Its okay." He said

She had noticed that his eyes weren't as happy as they had been in weeks past, and he was just down all the time and didn't feel like doing things any more.

"Okay well get your self a drink and have a seat." She said

"Kay."

In the few minutes that Zuko had been there Sokka, Suki and Katara pulled up in there silver minivan.

Katara was walking up the front walk and looked at the car in the drive way and though for a moment, but shook it out of her head. They walked in and the party was well on its way. Azula being the awesome one kept Zuko out of site of Katara and Sokka helped out with this, until the perfect moment.

"Hay Zuko will you get me some ice from the kitchen?"

"Yeah, okay."

When Sokka saw Zuko come back from the Kitchen he asked Katara, "Will you get me some ice this drink is hot."

"Yeah sure."

It was exactly as Azula planned it. "What are you doing here?"

"Me what am I doing here? The question is why are you here?"

"I am at this party my sister invited me…"

"My brother brought me here…"

They looked at each other and knew exactly what was going on.

"Here's your drink…what do you think you are doing…?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, what is he doing here?" she said pointing at Zuko

"It's not my party, I was just invited." He said coolly

"I will be waiting in the van if you need me." Katara said with tears in her eyes

"What do you think you are doing inviting Katara to this party? We are not meant to be with each other…" he said with a sigh

"Please for the past two weeks, you have done nothing but mope around and being sad…she is one of the reasons you are happy and do well in your life."

Zuko though about what she had said and decided to go talk to Katara.

"Hay."

"Oh now you're going to talk to me…what is with you?"

"What's with me? Nothing is with me nothing is going on…I didn't do anything…"

"Sure that always works, whatever"

"Katara, look I didn't do anything…honest…"

Katara looked at him, at his eyes, she could always tell when he was lying…and he wasn't

"Do you want to try again?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah I do…so do you want to go to this really great party?" he said with a laugh

"Yeah…I do…"


	5. Mythology

Mythology

* * *

There was a world and with in that world was a God of Sun, and he was powerful but he was missing something, then one day he caught a glimpse of the ocean and moon goddess and she was as equally powerful. She was moving the oceans in as the day ended; the sun god found him self wanting to see the goddess more and more.

He had found out from watching the wind god how to change in to mortal form, and decided to walk the earth him self, and meet the moon goddess when she shown during the night. He walked to the beach where he had seen her before.

"My dearest moon goddess, I am the god of the sun and wish to have for my own…" the moon goddess looked down on the god in mortal form and a fog came over the small beach and out came a mortal, "what makes you think that I would want to be with the god of sun?" She asked him in a cool tone

"I find your beauty breathtaking and wish to live on this earth in my current form, a sacrifice I am willing to make to spend the rest of my days with you…" The moon goddess was touched and agreed, to his offer and the made a little house by the sea.

"What happened to the god and goddess daddy?"

"They lived happily ever after, now go to sleep." He said with a smile

Fire lord left the room and shut the door, leavening only a crack open and went back to his room where his wife was waiting. "Did the myth story work?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah it always does."

"So what did happen to the sun god and the ocean goddess…?"

"they had a baby and might possible be sleeping in this room right now…"he said

Katara giggled and they snuggled down next to each other and fell asleep.


End file.
